fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Widmo przeszłości
No ok. Zacznijmy. Fabuła jest opisana przed właściwym opowiadaniem, także nie będę się nad nią za bardzo rozwodził. W gruncie rzeczy chodzi o to, że pomimo piętnastu lat, które minęły od czasu wojny, miasto Artas Nui w dalszym ciągu jest podzielone, Vox w dalszym ciągu nie wie co się stało z Zaldiarem, podobnie my, ale to ma się zmienić. Świat przedstawiony w FFie jest ok - podoba mi się motyw "no, wygraliśmy, ale wcale nie jest tak fajnie, jak myśleliśmy, że będzie". Ogólnie władza w wyspie-mieście jest dość nędzna, rządzący mają w zwyczaju się ze sobą nie zgadzać, na horyzoncie pojawia się też grupa anarchistów, którzy próbują walczyć z obecnym stanem rzeczy. Wśród tego pojawiają się nasi bohaterowie, którzy, cóż, jakoś sobie żyją w mieście. FF jest dość krótki, dzięki czemu łatwo się w nim połapać, a i został też dość szybko napisany, dlatego nawet ktoś taki jaki ja może sobie w spokoju ogarnąć jego elementy do oceny heh. Postacie. Ogólnie, niewiele jest tu do powiedzenia, większość postaci to znani nam już herosi, którzy nieszczególnie zmienili się mimo tych piętnastu lat. Świeżym dodatkiem do obsady są m. in. Phoren, Junky, czy Butterfly, Bat i Xet. Pozostali nie odznaczają się niczym nowym, toteż niewiele jest o nich do powiedzenia. Nie przeszkadzali, nie czułem się zniechęcony bądź zachwycony ich obecnością, nie wiem, czy to dobrze, czy źle. Jeśli chodzi o nowe twarze, to raczej wychodzą na plus - Junky był ok, Phoren robił swoje i nie sprawił przy tym wrażenia postaci niepotrzebnej, a trójka Mrocznych Łowców (ta, wliczę przy tym Bane'a) zdała mi się nawet w miarę sympatyczna. Xet za to był mi dość obojętny i szczerze równie dobrze mogłoby go nie być, nie poczułbym różnicy. Glavus, a raczej "Glavus". Podobał mi się. Tzn. niewiele można o nim powiedzieć, ale na to niewiele składają się raczej pozytywne rzeczy. Był kreowany na przerażającego, górującego nad pozostałymi nie mięśniami, a osobą, może czasami trochę na siłę, ale sprawiał wrażenie kompetentnego i groźnego przeciwnika. Na pewno przypadł mi bardziej do gustu niż "ON" z Pn, a przy tym stanowił dobre połączenie z przeszłością, w tym także z Zaldiarem (choć, jak się okazało, nie do końca). Walki też były w porządku, przejrzyste, łatwe do ogarnięcia, nieprzesadne. Nie ma się co do czego przyczepić. Natomiast opisy dalej trzymają wysoki poziom i w dalszym ciągu bardzo przyjemnie mi się je czyta, oby tak dalej. Dialogi, choć rzadko o nich wspominam, również wychodzą na plus, pomniejszy, ale jednak, a delikatny humor w niektórych wymianach zdań nie sprawiał wrażenia wrzuconego na siłę, i dobrze. Szczerze, opowiadanie jest dość krótkie jak na "dzisiejsze standardy", więc nie za bardzo jest się do czego przyczepić :/ No, ale na szczęście zawsze coś się znajdzie. Więc, co mi się nie podobało? Cóż, plot-twisty, oba. Pierwszemu można trochę wybaczyć, bo podejrzewam, że to nie jest całość tej wielkiej tajemnicy, którą kreowały i podsycały poprzednie FFy, no ale wciąż stanowił delikatny zawód. Do drugiego natomiast mogę przyczepić się w całości, bowiem wydał mi się dość sztuczny i gwałtowny. To znaczy, nie jest to tak spore przewinienie jak niesławny zwrot akcji z Bp, ale jednak nie poczułem się przekonany, zwłaszcza, że nie za dużo poświęciłeś temu wątkowi. Rozumiem, że nie był ważny, ale mimo wszystko mnie, jako czytelnika, nie przekonał do siebie. Poza tym trochę pacing, bo przez większość FFa, a zwłaszcza pod koniec, widać, że spieszyło ci się z jego napisaniem. Akcja przez to nienaturalnie przyspiesza, co np. widać przy fragmentach z Kyre. Skoro już przy Kyre jesteśmy, ona też mi się nie podobała, bo była, ekhem, "dwulicową kurwą". Asiro również nie przypadł mi do gustu przez swoją pierdołowatość. Na szczęście nie stanowili oni ważnego punktu w opowiadaniu, co wyszło mu na dobre, ale i tak zaliczę ich sobie do minusików, o ja zły, niedobry. Motywy Shilasha były w porządku, i guess. Objawiły się w krótkim monologu, także nie za dużo tu do chwalenia, czy przywalania się. Epilog był fajny, podobała mi się rozmowa z bajarzem i ciekawi mnie ten (a może ta?) cały POSŁANIEC PRZESZŁOŚCI I PRZYSZŁOŚCI, no ale to, oczywiście, historia na inny raz. W skrócie, Widmo przeszłości to krótki, przyjemny FF, który można sobie przeczytać nawet na raz (idealnie dla Darkama), ale nie jest to epicka powieść, do której bliżej było Poszukiwaniom nadziei. Samo Wp to, jak podejrzewam, tie-in, preludium do drugiej części twojego story i w tej roli sprawdza się wcale nieźle, przygotowując podwaliny do następnych FFów. Mało tu elementów, do których można się przyczepić, ale z kolei podobnie ma się sprawa z tymi, które można pochwalić. Myślę, że mocna siódemka z trzema ćwiartkami jest sprawiedliwą oceną, która nie ujmuje rozrywce, jaką może dać lektura opowiadania. Oczywiście, pozdrawiam rodzinkę, TheSpawn. To było bardzo niesatysfakcjonujące. Recenzja później Akuumo 06:40, cze 26, 2017 (UTC) Musiałem pobieżnie przelecieć ten FF by przypomnieć sobie o czym był lol. No bo w sumie jest trochę nijaki :v Po prostu kolejny FF o Voxie na Artas Nui. W przeciwieństwie do was obu ja nie lubię motywu "no, wygraliśmy, ale wcale nie jest tak fajnie, jak myśleliśmy, że będzie" no ale cóż. A i jak można rozważać oddanie części miasta organizacji która nazywa się "SYNDYKAT" LOL LMAO GTFO. Krakrara nui to oczywiści komuniści... ale tak kurwa łopatologiczni, że boli, mogłeś im zostawić motywacje i gadki ale dać inny symbol, bo to boli. Ale ogólnie świat przedstawiony na props. Fabuła nie porywa, no bo to po prostu kolejny FF o Voxie na Artas Nui, gdzie złoczyńca chce mieć armię dronów bo to co robi każdy złoczyńca w tej sadze oprócz tych momentów kiedy złoczyńca jest Toa i mówi, że Toa powinni rządzić wszystkimi innymi. I te rehashe złoli mi się nie podobają i mnie męczą. Pod koniec skapnąłem się, że trochę nie wiem o co toczy się walka, ale to chyba były jakieś plany dronów. Meh. Postacie. Vox jest nadal spoko, oprócz momentu w epilogu gdzie trochę czuje się źle, bo dla niektórych Armia Nowego Świata mogła być spoko. Lol, oni chcieli podbić jebany wszechświat, raczej nie ma powodu by im współczuć. Kiedy Vox rozpędził zamieszki w pojedynkę, to było badass. Pierwszy raz. W ogóle, na chuj dawałeś mu kosę skoro od razu ją stracił? Na koniec poprzedniego FFa wydawało się, że nowa broń ma jakieś znaczenie (jak POWINNA) a tu dupa. Imo powinien do tego czasu mieć swój miecz i dopiero teraz dostać broń Zaldiara. (btw Toa Dźwięku przejmuje broń swojego mentora/przyjaciela-Toa Ognia, hm.... gdzie ja to widziałem huehue) Arctica jest... normalna i tyle. Wspiera Voxa i tyle. Hserg był spoko, nareszcie wracamy do zamierzchłych początków twojego story kiedy Hserg i Vox byli psiapsiółami. Kiedy Hserg zaproponował, że Toa są drużyną to było trochę sztuczne, imo powinni jednak dłużej ze sobą współpracować by naprawdę można było pokazać, że są drużyną. Phoren był i tyle, nic ciekawego, Junky jeszcze bardziej nic ciekawego. Jebać tą dwójkę Matoran z Khakhrary, byli nudni/cringy. Złoczyńcy. Też w sumie nie ma co o nich powiedzieć, Bane ze ZGUBY został zdegradowany do mięśniaka który pilnuje Matoran, a na końcu dostał wpierdol off panel. Bat i Butterfly byli... No. Xet też był. Zastanawiam się, czy nie lepiej byłoby pozbyć się Bata i Butterfly'a, zamiast tego dać większą rolę Bane'owi i Xetowi, wszyscy by na tym skorzystali. No i Glavus. Tzn. UNNAMED_SKAKDI_#342, wow, such a plot twist, wow, w0w. Nie podobał mi się, był taki bez polotu, to NAPRAWDĘ był RANDOMOWY Skakdi. Który miał ból dupy, że przez Voxa armia dronów nie podbiła wszechświata. No rzeczywiście przykre. O hej Vrex żyje kto by się spodziewał przecież jego śmierć była tak przekonu-- prawie jak śmierć Zaldiara. Ciekawe jakim debilem są władze miasta, by zaakceptować Vrexa który chciał ich kurwa zniewolić. Najciekawszą "postacią" był Mówca (cudzysłów bo był z drugiego/trzeciego planu). Liczę na rozwinięcie. Stary dziad BAJARZ był meh, wydawał się nie pasować do FFa, tak trochę jakby pomylił story ze story Tene. Walki były spoko, chociaż w tej wieży wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko, zgadzam się z Tene, że wygląda jakbyś się śpieszył. W sumie, czemu złoczyńcy nie zabili Voxa i Arctici kiedy mieli ich pojmanych? A zresztą mniejsza. Najpierw FF był nijaki, potem mi się podobał, a potem się szybko i niesatysfakcjonująco skończył. To mój największy problem z nim, nie satysfakcjonuje. Glavus gdzieśtam siedzi, Xet uciekł z planami (czy chuj to było), nawet Zabójcze Be jest powiedziane, że uciekło. Vrex rządzi Syndykatem, a Vox po raz 23748234 siedzi na dachu. Na propsy, że to krótsza opowieść na mniejszą skalę. Podsumowując... ten FF był. To tyle, chujowe zabij się elo pozdro Akuumo 10:26, cze 26, 2017 (UTC) Ogółem Widmo mi się podobało. Fajnie przedstawiłeś wygląd świata po tej całej wojnie. Podobał mi się motyw "no, wygraliśmy, ale wcale nie jest tak fajnie, jak myśleliśmy, że będzie". Podobało mi się też to, że ci którzy niby ocalili świat nie mają nieskazitelnej reputacji, niektórzy ich nie lubią itd. No ale w końcu jestem edgelordem. Jeśli chodzi o plot-twisty to ten z Zaldiarem wydawał się trochę rozczarowujący. Tyle szukania i build upu by okazało się że przez cały ten czas był martwy. No i jeszcze okazało się, że za Nero stał jeszcze jakiś randomowy typek wspomniany wcześniej tylko raz. I w dodatku okazało się że główny złol w tym ffie to nie on tylko jeszcze inny random. To było słabe imo. Co do Khakrakhakra Nui to mogłeś chociaż zmienić ich symbol, bo to wygląda trochę lamersko. Ale ogółem cały ten motyw na plus. Liczę że później jakoś rozwiniesz ich i tego całego MÓWCĘ. Jeśli chodzi o postacie to, jak to u ciebie, znowu pojawiają się ci sami złole. Osobiście nie podoba mi się to no ale cóż, z tego co widzę ten motyw często będzie się pojawiał w twoim story. O reszcie trudno powiedzieć cokolwiek ciekawego poza tym, że Junky jest zerżnięty z tego autystycznego robota z Planety Skarbów. Ogółem cały FF bardziej na plus niż na minus. Zivo222 16:42, cze 28, 2017 (UTC) :Ze wszystkich złoczyńców jedyni, którzy pojawili się wcześniej to Bane i ewentualnie Vrex (który w tym FFie pojawia się na jakieś 2 sekundy). "LEL VOX CAŁY CZAS CI SAMI ZŁOLE". Co do symbolu Khakkhary, bo o to i też Kuemmo miał pretensje, to cóż, lubię przerysowywać. I lol nie wzorowałem Junky'ego na tamtym robocie w nawet najmniejszym stopniu, zapomniałem że on w ogóle istniał dopóki o nim nie napisałeś ._. Ale cóż, dzięki za oceny, pozdrawiam rodzinkę. Voxovan 17:15, cze 28, 2017 (UTC) No więc zaczynając od gdzie - akcja ponownie dzieje się w Artas Nui, mieście legend, dystryktów i skali wydarzeń na poziomie Ojca Mateusza - nie ma minuty żeby nie było jakiejś "imby" tudzież morderstwa. Przechodząc do kiedy - kilkanaście lat po wojnie, co w skali długości życia matoran oraz innych istot jest mgnieniem oka zaledwie, rozgrywają się główne wydarzenia przedstawione w FFie. Jak zauważyli moi przedmówcy, bardzo dobrze przedstawione realia powojenne - nadal nie jest fajnie, w sumie niewiele się poprawiło, tyle tylko że mniejsza szansa na śmierć niż na wojnie. Miastem nadal rządzą nielubiani lub słabi politycy, nadal nie przejmują się aż tak szarymi matoranami, a w dodatku w radzie miasta jest Syndykat - czyli mówiąc wprost - grupa przestępcza z pozorami legalności. Nową frakcją jest natomiast Khakkra... Krakhar.. komuniści no którzy walczą o pełną anarchię i równość wszystkich obywateli, zaś ich przywódcą jest Lenin/Amon/Mówca (Amon - kto oglądał Legend of Korra S01 ten wie) - niepotrzebne skreślić. Komuniści jak komuniści, robią demolkę, potem umywają ręce mówiąc że lud sam się burzy a oni są czyści, i o dziwo są skuteczni. Mimo że dawne zło odeszło przed chwilą okazuje się że to było małe zło/piwo, bo za Vrexem i Nero stał Glavus, mityczny zdrajca i jak się potem okazuje, zabójca Zaldiara. Nowe zło ulepsza twory starego zła by jeszcze raz zamachnąć się na świat, a misją toa jak zwykle jest powstrzymanie złych gości i przywrócenie pokoju - no właśnie, pojawia się wątek że dobro jest pojęciem wględnym, gdyż dla Slicośtam Skakdiego diametralnie się ono różni niż np. dobro w pojmowaniu Toa - to jeden z ciekawszych motywów. Toa dają radę, ich teksty nie męczą, nie użalają się nad sobą do porzygu a i walki były dobrze napisane, tutaj na plus. Pojawiają się znani już MŁ, kilku nowych, ogólnie nic ciekawego w tym względzie, poza tym że robią to co im napisano w scenariuszu - wykradają towar, walczą z Toa robią demolkę takie tam. FF, mimo że dość krótki, zawierał w sobie aż dwa kamienie milowe - Zaldiar nie żyje - co rozwiązuje prowadzony od samego początku wątek oraz że Glavus to nie był Glavus, tylko jakaś marionetka, zaś prawdziwy Glavus znajduje się daleko, realizując po cichu swój plan. Teraz co mi się nie podobało: wątek z Asiro i Kyre, miałem wrażenie że mimo tego że pokazuje sposób prania mózgów matoran przez komuchów to wepchnięty jest aby nabić bajtów - jakby zniknął nic byśmy nie stracili. Akcja na początku się wlekła czy z kolejnymi rozdziałami zacząć zasuwać jakby ktoś tam wsadził silnik od motorówki - całe początkowe rozdziały o mydle i powidle zaś rozwiązanie akcji można by zmieścić w połowie rozdziału. I największym fuckupem jest Vrex w syndykacie na publice - heloł, przecież on 15 lat temu prawie zniszczył to miasto pospołu z Nero a teraz wraca siema elo mordy i zasiada w radzie? Co na to inni radni, reszta mieszkańców? Bo tego że został zmanipulowany/zmuszony to nie wiem czy ktoś kupi, może zombie od krakhary. Poza tym jak on musi teraz wyglądać, zatopiony w tej swojej zbroi, przecież widać że to nie jest miły koleś. Nie wiem co myśleć o bajarzu, wielka to istota czy ki diabeł, zobaczymy w kolejnych ffach. Ogólnie podsumowując - krótki FF, ale opisuje w sumie niewiele wydarzeń (zakładam że jest to góra tydzień w świecie rzeczywistym) więc jest ok, bohaterowie dają radę, trochę wad jest, ale to nie książka pod publikę ino FF. Solidne 8 i 3/4 ode mnie. Zinnavyre To było szyb..sze. Ponownie tutaj są moje nieśmieszne notateczki, jeśli ktoś chce. Mamy stagnację w mieście. Odbudowa zajęła im tylko 15 lat, nice. ALE JAKŻEBY INACZEJ zło nie śpi i jest żądne rządów. Do tego dochodzą niekomunistyczni komuniści. Trochę miałem nadzieję, że Bix sie weźmnie w ffach za risercz polityczny, jakoś to przeniesie na realia, ale Нет, chuj sierp i młot. Dobrzy rolnicy w zindustrializowanym futurystycznym mieście. Dopuszczenie do władzy ＳＹＮＤＹＫＡＴＵ nie ma żadnego sensu, nawet jeśli pamięci mieszkańców były wyczyszczone. Wątek Kyre i tego drugiego mógłby nie istnieć. "Glavus" bierze drony i mówi "to podkręcamy do 11". FF krótszy, przeleciał bez pomyślunku. DO CZASU. Padło "to nie ja jestem glavusem" i przejrzałem wszystkie kwestie Shileighla. Tej, to sie zgadza :v No. Rzeczy. Shileighl był, randomowy Skakdi. Niby jest ten motyw, że jednemu rabinowi Armia robiła dobrze, a innym źle, ale twist był mocno MEH. ＭＥＨ．Ｂｕｔｔerfly jest gejem i sie z tym nie kryje, Bat nie ma charakteru i wszyscy o tym wiedzą, no a Zguba. Z przemyślanego złola z Podróży przemienił sie w mięśniaka z pierwotnej wersji story. Xet śmierdzi kopią Fetta od lat i nikt sie ze mną kłócić nie będzie. Scena Levonna jest genialna. Phoren i jego "sam naprawię swoje błędy" jest absolutnie zdvpy i mi sie jego nieprzemyślane działanie nie podobało. Arctica jest. Bix przeżywa dramat, bez hiperboli, jakoś to przyjąłem. Hserg wraca do łask, bardzo przyjemnie napisany. A, Mówca. Nie wiem, był dziwny. Wygląda jak ktoś kto pojawi sie tylko tutaj i w żadnym następnym ffie. Ale za to Junky. Oh Junky. Autystyczny robot uratował ffa. Mam do niego słabość, zobaczymy jak zareaguje na Lockette. IIIIiiiii... Oddzielny akapit na Bajarza. I na Zaldiara. Piszę o nich w jednym akapicie i powinniście sie domyśleć dlaczego. Napisałem o nich w oddzielnym akapicie. Nie możesz zmienić tego co się stało. Ale mogę zmienić to co się stanie. Hiosh :A-a-a-a-a-a-ale przecież bajarz to dziad z chorym kręgosłupem a Zaldiar to Toa Ognia w sile wieku. Akuumo 08:45, sie 26, 2017 (UTC) :A-a-a-a-a-a-ale Toa są formą ewolucji istot biomechanicznych. Hiosh No więc moje przemyślenia na temat FFa. Był taki, eee, trochę nijaki? <:I Akcja znowu w Artas Nui, fabuła skupia się na najebaniu złolom, w tym przypadku znowu Mrocznym Łowcom. Miejsce akcji już zaczęło mnie trochę nudzić (od początku nie przepadałem za Artas Nui no ale co poradzić) więc większość FFa nie ma polotu. Niezbyt podobała mi się cała organizacja Khakhara Nui (może po prostu nie lubię polityki w bio). Bohaterowie - większość taka sama jak w poprzednich FFach, reszta taka nijaka. Wyjątkiem jest Bajarz i Mówca. Moim zdaniem ostatni rozdział i epilog uratowały ten FF, w przeciwieństwie do reszty komentujących podobał mi się plot-twist z Glavusem, cała konwersacja z Bajarzem w Epilogu też wychodzi na plus. Pokazuje, że Vox ma jeszcze niedokończone sprawy, a bałem się, że FF skończy się konkluzją "Toa pokonali złoli i wszystko było dobrze". Trochę dziwi mnie to, jak wolno buduje się relacja Voxa, Arctici i Hserga zważając na to, że ci dwaj w poprzednim story byli najlepszymi kumplami. W następnym FFie o Voxie rekomenduję zmianę klimatu Nieugiętego Miasta na coś innego (może to już czas na Spherus Magna?), mniej złoli z tym samym motywem utworzenia Nowego Świata i mniejszej liczby Mrocznych Łowców. Iceon 19:26, lip 25, 2018 (UTC)